User talk:I am 161.88
Modules in Articles Hi and welcome to the wiki. =) Some of our articles use "modules" for lack of a better word for information that is mirrored in multiple articles. That way if the information changes, only one thing needs to be updated. The collectors are one of the things that use the modules. Ouran Odwin uses Ouran Odwin/Collector in the article by using the following code: which will then look like the following: ("module" collapsed in order to save screen space, now that I understand it). Let me know if you have any questions about this as it can be a bit confusing at times. --Rainith 01:39, 2 March 2006 (CST) :Ahhhh, the magic of advanced wiki-dom. I bow to your wisdom and thank you for sharing. It was confusing, and now I understand. :-) --161.88.x.x 01:42, 2 March 2006 (CST) Login bug was fixed? At least PanSola has been able to log in again after suffering the same problem you did. You might be able to log back in now. — Stabber (talk) 11:31, 18 April 2006 (CDT) :Heh, looks like another bug now. I couldn't recall my password after this long, so clicked to have it emailed. No email received - may be related to the email bug that's listed. --161.88.255.140 11:48, 18 April 2006 (CDT) :: Emailing is broken for some reason, I've never got it working quite right. It's next on my hit list. Gravewit 12:10, 18 April 2006 (CDT) As this still isn't fixed, I've finally created a new account. If there's ever a way to get 161.88.x.x back again, I'll consider switching my username back. --I am 161.88 17:48, 18 May 2006 (CDT) About Gmail (moved here from User_talk:161.88.255.140) Best to back off and let and admin take care of it, I think. No sense in polluting the history with reversions. — Stabber 05:06, 25 February 2006 (CST) Babble You might be interested in Uncyclopedia:Babel. — Stabber (talk) 13:33, 18 April 2006 (CDT) About ZoS ZoS is a sealed alpha testing guild containing mostly game devs. I doubt it's an advertisement as they do not recruit or take part in tournament matches. — Stabber ✍ 18:31, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :Even as alpha testing, it seems to go against the standard policies on guild mention in articles, unless there's documentation for it. I have no problem with it if its documented by Arenanet; otherwise, I think we should stick to standard policies in re: to guilds here. --161.88.255.140 18:34, 25 April 2006 (CDT) ::Oh, I agree with your reversions. Just commenting that it is extremely unlikely that this was an advertisement, as you hinted at in your edit comment. — Stabber ✍ 18:38, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :::Ah, I see your point. Yes, I agree, not advertising. But I'm still feeling stuborn about flagging it as crossing guildwiki practices. --161.88.255.140 18:50, 25 April 2006 (CDT) Deleteing obsolete stuff Though I agree with their deletion, there are many members of this community who are in favor of keeping significant historical articles around. Better to have a discussion about the whole lot (listed in Project:Community Portal#Factions Tasks) than several individual discussions, I think. — Stabber ✍ 13:21, 26 April 2006 (CDT) Grinding Yes it is easier to get to level 20 but the difference between factions and prophecies is the mobs were catered to the expected level, e.g. lvl4 characters in ascalon, all mobs after monestary island are lvl20. Sorry bout the articles I'm rather new to actually creating articles, sry bout the excess ones. Also the signatures. Am I supposed to put one now? Hope so. --Joseph Leito 12:04, 6 July 2006 (CDT) :Replied at User talk:Joseph Leito Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:22, December 1, 2010 (UTC)